Camp Cullen
by Leelan Oleander
Summary: O/S written for Fandoms Fight the Floods. A very pissed off Emmett is shipped off to summer camp in Canada with his younger brother Edward. This is a story about how Emmett was finally able to see the situation through Rose-coloured glasses. Rated M.


****CAMP CULLEN****

****Written for Fandoms Fight the Floods****

**Fandom****: Twilight  
><strong>**Genre:**** AH  
><strong>**Pairing:**** Emmett and Rosalie  
><strong>**Rating:**** M for sexual situations, cheesy Emmett lines, and strong language  
><strong>**Beta'ed/pre-read by****: Ainslie, Kathie, Nikki, Steffy, Tori, and Joanne**

**For those of you who are familiar with my work, this is VERY different from my usual writing. There is no angst in this story, except for a little lamenting and whining on Emmett's part. He's sixteen, it's to be expected. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>June 30<em>

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Rot in hell._

_Love, _

_Emmett_

"Emmett, you can't send a letter to your parents that says _rot in hell_. I realize that you're pissed they shipped you off to summer camp, but they're your parents. What if something happens to them?"

I rolled my eyes at Garrett, one of the counsellors of my cabin. "If something happens, they'll know what to do."

He sighed heavily. "Dude, please don't bust my balls on the second day of camp. We have six weeks together and if we can get along, they might end up being the best six weeks of our lives. Camp is what you make of it, and at this rate it's going to be a stinking summer of shit."

"Did your parents ship you off to summer camp so they could have a summer to relax when you were sixteen? I should be driving around in my car, picking up chicks, getting my dick wet every night, and sleeping until noon. They didn't even ask me if I wanted to come."

"Your brother doesn't seem to be too upset about it. Edward is fitting in just great."

I threw my pen down in exasperation. "Of course he is. Edward is a good boy; he always blends in, does what he's told, and never talks back. Not only that, he's excited about the music program here. What the hell am I going to do? I'm not going to sit around and braid lanyards or make ashtrays."

"We have an extensive sports program, Emmett. Your father mentioned on your application that you play football back home. Why not immerse yourself in that?"

"What's the point? It's not like it's tackle football, and I'm the biggest guy here; I'll kill the others. I'm just too old for this shit. Edward's only fourteen, he's still a kid."

Garrett picked up a pillow from the bunk above mine and thwapped me across the head.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into that head of yours. Look, you're here for six weeks, so suck it up. I know you're not happy, and you're probably the most mature guy here. Hell, I'm only a couple of years older than you, so I feel your pain, but things won't get better until you try to embrace the camp experience."

I flopped down on my bed and pulled my pillow over my head. "Just kill me now."

"Look, shithead," he whispered, "If you can keep your mouth shut and try to pretend to like it here, I'll make it worth your while. I've been coming to this camp for ten years...since I was eight years old. I know all the tricks, and if you promise not to make my life hell, I'll do what I can to help make this easier on you."

"Go on. You've got my attention." I lifted the pillow and looked at him.

"Come for a walk?"

"You're not going to murder me behind the cabin, are you?"

"Get up. I guarantee that you'll change the wording of your letter home when we get back."

I got to my feet, bumping my head on the top bunk as I did so, and followed Garrett.

"Marcus, I'm taking Emmett out for a bit, keep an eye on the guys, would you?" he called out to the other counsellor.

We walked down the wooden stairs, then down a path that led to the river. Garrett continued walking along the riverbank until we reached a huge expanse of water. "Emmett, I want you to look across the lake and tell me what you see."

I squinted into the sunlight, wishing I had brought my sunglasses with me. "Um, they look like buildings."

"They aren't just any buildings, buddy, that's Camp Minnakoda, an all-girls camp."

"Fuck me," I wheezed when I realized I was looking at the mother lode.

He laughed. "No, _I_ won't, but I'm sure there's at least a dozen fine young ladies over there that would. The counsellors here take turns going over at night. If you promise to be a good boy, I'll take you over."

My dick twitched at the thought of all the hot, young pussy prancing on the other side of the lake. "I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

_July 1_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know I was angry at you for shipping me and Edward off to summer camp in Canada so that you two could travel or reconnect or whatever it is you're doing while we're gone, but I forgive you. Camp really isn't so bad. Tonight we are celebrating something called Canada Day. My awesome counsellor Garrett says that it's like Independence Day, but less people blow their hands off with illegal fireworks in Canada. _

_Edward is having fun. He's made some friends already and he's hard at work composing a song for Parents' Day. I'm sure he'll send you a novel-length letter detailing everything he's done since we arrived._

_Time for lunch. I'll try to send another letter soon. Okay, I _**will**_ be sending a letter soon; Garrett said that we have to write at least one letter home per week. Not that it really matters, though, since I'm sure you two have jetted off to Hawaii or Europe or Iceland or something._

_Love you,_

_Emmett_

Garrett pulled me aside after supper.

"We're on first shift, dude. As soon as lights out is called, you need to make some excuse about feeling sick and I'll say that I'm taking you to the nurse's office. Marcus is in on it, so he'll go along with it. As soon as we leave the cabin, we'll head down to the river where we'll meet up with Jasper and James. The four of us will take a couple of canoes across to the meeting place."

"The meeting place?" I asked.

"Shhh. Yes, the meeting place. The girls all know about it. Whoever is up for some partying will be over there waiting for us. We'll have two hours before we have to come back, so pick a girl quick, get your dick wet, and meet us back at the canoes. Do not be late. I can't stress it enough."

I processed all that he was telling me. "I think I got it. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Make sure you're covered in bug repellent because the mosquitoes will be bad. We'll supply the condoms, because you obviously didn't bring any with you. Please promise me you'll use them. We don't need any knocked up Minnakodans."

Holy shit, I was going to get laid. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. I was going to pop my cherry.

Hey, don't judge. I've had my share of blow jobs. Lauren Mallory is the town Hoover and has done a pretty good job of polishing my knob, but she won't spread her legs. She says she's saving herself for her husband. Whatever. So, this would actually be my first time dipping my dick in the honey pot.

Edward sat down beside me, glowering at the tray of food before him. "Are we going to be eating meatloaf and mashed potatoes all summer?"

I looked down at my own tray and laughed at the slab of meatloaf. The cook had used ketchup to paint the Canadian flag on each piece. "They sure celebrate in a strange way here."

"Yeah, they do. So, you excited about the fireworks tonight?"

"Meh."

Edward's hand was on my forehead in a flash. I swatted it away. "What the hell, Edward?"

"I was checking for a fever. You love things that go boom in the night. I've never seen you be all 'meh' about fireworks before."

I scooped up some potatoes and examined them for lumps. "Eddie, boy, where were we the last time we saw fireworks?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Disneyland?"

"Exactly. There's no way these ones will compare. After Disney it's all downhill. Look at where we are! We're on the very east coast of Canada, in the woods, at a camp that boasts a strong lumberjack program. I highly doubt that the fireworks tonight will be worth it."

My brother's shoulders slumped and I instantly felt like an ass, regretting my sour reply. "I guess, so," he mumbled sadly, as he picked at his patriotic meat.

I set my fork down so I could put my arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Edward. Don't let me bring you down. I didn't mean to bum you out."

"No, Em, you're right."

Fuck, I had ruined this for him. "Come on, it'll be fine. Garrett keeps telling me that you'll only get out of camp what you put into it. Maybe if we both try to put more into it, tonight won't suck balls as much."

He nodded, but I could tell that he wasn't convinced. "Please cheer up, kiddo. Don't let me ruin this."

I got another half-assed shrug. "Okay."

"Want to go for a swim before the party?" I asked, knowing that Edward would never turn down a chance to go for a swim. I swear to god the kid was a fish in a previous life.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We went for a quick dip in the lake and I couldn't keep my eyes off Camp Minnakoda in anticipation of what was to come, and hopefully it would be me. After going back to the cabin and changing, we grabbed flashlights and joined the others as we all made our way down to the lake for the fireworks. Seems Camp Tomahawk had pooled resources with Camp Minnakoda so we would all be watching it together; well, from opposite sides of the lake, but together just the same.

Everyone gathered around a campfire, sang some cheesy old songs, toasted marshmallows and when the first loud bang and explosion of red and white light lit up the sky, all the guys stood up and sang the national anthem. Edward and I stood out of respect, but we didn't know much beyond _O Canada_. When they started singing it in French, we were totally lost. We were out of our league here.

I had to admit that the fireworks weren't all bad. Sure, it wasn't Disneyland, but for being in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere Nova Scotia, it was pretty good. Of course, my mind was elsewhere; it was in the bikini bottoms of the girls across the water and groping their perky boobs.

_Boooooobs_.

I couldn't wait to get back to the cabin after the show. Garrett whispered on the way back for me to start complaining about not feeling so great, and to play it cool back at the cabin. He'd handle everything.

Play it cool? I was going to have sex! How the hell am I supposed to stay cool when my dick is acting like a divining rod and pointing across the lake?

"Emmett," Garrett hissed.

I channelled my best acting skills just after he passed, grabbing at my stomach. "Oooh, man, I need to go drop some puréed kids off at the pool. Those marshmallows are doing nasty shit to my guts."

Edward immediately went into worried baby brother mode. "Are you okay? Should I take you to the nurse? Do you need some Pepto-Bismol?"

"Nah, I just need to go take an epic crap and I should be okay. You go on ahead to your cabin and I'll see you in the morning." I hated lying to him; Edward and I rarely kept secrets from each other but I knew he'd freak out about my plans tonight.

"Okay, but come get me if you need me."

I gave him a quick one-armed bro-hug and sent him on his way, then continued my charade as I entered my cabin, winking at Garrett as I passed him. "Dude, my guts hurt."

"Too many marshmallows, Emmett? Can't handle the big old Canada Day celebration?" he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, flipping him the finger. "Pick on me when I'm down and out, would ya?"

After about half an hour of my Oscar-worthy groaning, Garrett came over and declared that if I was _that_ sick, he was taking me to the nurse. The other boys in the cabin all muttered their half-assed well-wishes as I hobbled out of the cabin.

Garrett cuffed me across the back of my head when we were safely away from the cabin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? Why do you keep smacking me?"

"Way to pour it on thick, kid. I wouldn't be surprised if half of those guys in the bunk end up going to the nurse with psychosomatic stomach flu in the morning."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll do better next time."

"Pfft, there may not be a next time. Now listen up; you get in, do the deed and get back to the canoe, you got me? And here," he said, shoving a strip of condoms into my hand, "guard these and hide the extras as if your life depended on it. It's your ass and mine on the line, and if you get caught, do not tell them you were with me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I said, saluting him sarcastically.

The canoes came into sight and I noticed two other shadows near them. I recognized one guy as the cook's helper, James, and the other was Jasper, a counsellor from Edward's cabin.

"You brought one of your keeds, G? What zee hell?" James sneered in that ridiculous excuse of a French accent of his.

Garrett motioned for me to help him with the canoe. "Emmett's cool, guys, he knows the rules and swears he'll behave like a good boy."

James growled in my direction. "'E better not get uzz caught. I'm not losing my fucking job because of ziss _pissant_. Come on, time eez wasting."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the stupid French accent James had. _Peee-saunt_, how ridiculous is that? I don't even think it's real.

The canoes floated quietly across the flat surface of the lake until something splashed and moaned nearby.

"What the fuck is that?" I whispered loudly. "Is this fucking Zombie Lake? What kind of monsters have you got living here in Canada?"

Garrett laughed out loud. "It's a fucking loon, Emmett; a bird. You know, the one on the big gold dollar coin that you find so funny."

I heard the splashing again on one side of the canoe, then on the other. "Whatever the fuck it is, it's attacking us."

He continued to chuckle. "You're a real piece of work, Em. Okay, we're almost there. Remember..."

"I know, I know, two hours. I've got my watch on and I'll set the alarm."

"Good boy. Now stay as quiet as possible when we reach the shore. Stay close until we get to the meeting place, and keep your flashlight on you."

We reached land and quietly pulled the canoes out onto the shore far enough that they wouldn't float away. Garrett signalled for me to follow, and the four of us walked with super stealthy ninja precision toward this magical meeting place. As we tripped along the smooth stones and sand, I willed my dick to stay down; I didn't want to scare any of the ladies with my extra-large man meat.

I knew we had arrived when I heard hushed giggles coming from behind some bushes. James parted one of the shrubs and we walked into heaven.

**Rosalie**

This was my third summer working at Camp Minnakoda and I was hell-bent and determined to make it a memorable one like last year. If this summer ended up being a bust, there's no way I would forfeit another one to work out here with the mosquitoes and whiny little bitches. When Victoria mentioned that she had run into James in town, I knew things were going to heat up. He told her to gather up some girls to meet some of the counsellors from Camp Tomahawk at the usual spot for some fun. Vicki didn't need to tell me twice. I promised Irina that if she covered for me tonight, I would cover for her tomorrow.

We sat restless, passing around a contraband bottle of vodka one of the kids had tried to sneak in. Vicki had access to all the good shit because her parents ran the camp, and they didn't really care if she helped herself, or rather, they were entirely too busy trying to keep order in a camp full of hormonal teenage girls to notice.

"Shhh," Vicki hushed, "I think they're here."

Sure enough, James passed through the bushes, a big grin on his face, with three other guys following behind. I recognized Garrett and Jasper from last year, but I had never seen the burly guy with them before. When he looked up at me, I found myself falling deep into his dimples. He was hot, and he would be mine.

I ran my hands through my hair real quick before giving him my best 'come-hither' look. Kate gave me a dirty look when she saw that I was claiming him as mine, but shrugged and walked off with Garrett. Alice and Jasper were quick to reunite and take off to their special place. They met here as campers years ago and have been a couple ever since. I'd love to find someone like that; find another reason to come back every year.

"Hi, there," I said almost shyly to the incredibly hot guy. "I'm Rosie."

"Um, hi, I'm...I'm Emmett. Fuck, you're hot."

I blushed before laughing. "Big and blunt, just the way I like 'em. Come with me." I crooked a finger in his direction, leading him off to a spot where we could be a little louder, if need be. If it's true what they say about shoe size and its relativity to wang size, I was about to hit the jackpot.

A blanket was already laid out and ready for us. I wasted no time at all in wrapping myself around him and kissing him. He fumbled a bit at first, but we quickly found a pleasant rhythm.

Oh hell, it was a hot and heavy rhythm. I could feel him hard and ready for me as he humped my leg.

"Shit!" he cursed, pulling away. "I need to set my timer. We've only got a couple of hours."

"Hurry, then. I have plans for you and that big snake in your pants."

Wait, did I just say that? My brain was clearly residing in my hoohah, his hotness rendering me stupid.

I sat down on the blanket and pulled off my shirt, hoping he'd do the same. After a brief moment of ogling my perfect C cups, he whipped off his hoodie, revealing a smoking body. He was cut in all the right places and I had to check to see if I was drooling.

"Come here, big guy."

I didn't need to ask him twice. He was down on the blanket, on top of me, in seconds. His kiss was forceful and his hands fumbled up my ribcage and onto my tits, squeezing them like they were obnoxious bicycle horns. I waited for him to start making _honk honk_ noises, but he didn't. Instead, he seemed to be talking himself through it.

"Fondle the fun bags, check; use hot and heavy tongue action, check; palm her cooter..."

I recoiled. "What the hell are you...mmhm...don't stop." One of his hands had dipped into my shorts and was rubbing me in all the right places. I was moaning like a whore in heat as he worked his fingers and thumb rhythmically against me, and sucked one of my tits.

"Jesus, Em, don't stop."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to. Um, do you mind if I...um, use my tongue?"

My eyes popped open wide. I'd never allowed anyone to go down on me in the past, but there was something about this guy, and my brain was clouded with lust, so I nodded my approval.

Within two seconds, my shorts and underpants were gone and he was munching down on me like I was a watermelon on a hot day. His technique felt almost clinical or textbook, and I could swear I heard him reciting the alphabet as he tongued my fun button. Regardless, as soon as he added his fingers back into the equation I was over the moon, panting, cursing, and bucking like a bronco.

He sat up, grinning like a fool. "Holy shit, that was awesome. Chicks taste pretty good. Wanna try?"

I knew at that moment that this guy had some freaky voodoo over me because I actually kissed the shit out of him when his mouth tasted like my cootch. I didn't taste as bad as I thought I would. Hmm, I wonder what he tastes like?

Pushing him off me, and back onto the blanket, I straddled his knees and pulled down his shorts. Commando! Hot dog, we have a wiener! I was right; he was hung like a horse. I swear to god, the thing must hang down to his knee when he's soft. He wasn't soft, though; he was hard as marble and resting against his rock hard abs.

I took him into my mouth after pumping him a couple of times. There was no way I was going to be able to swallow him, so I worked him the best I could. He laid there and grunted, groaned, and whispered shit as I bobbed up and down.

"Rosie, stop," he said after a couple of minutes. "I'm...you're too good. I want to blow my load inside you. Er, in a condom, inside of you. Er...fuck me." He sounded discouraged, and I felt him begin to deflate a little in my hand, so I held out my hand.

"Condom."

He grinned up at me, reached for his shorts, and pulled out a strip. I gaped. "Um, I don't think we'll need all of those. I'm pretty sure once will be enough for me for a couple of days. You're pretty big and I have a feeling I'm going to be walking bowlegged for a while."

"Sorry, Garrett just handed them to me."

I took one off the strip and quickly slid it over him. "Do you mind if I stay on top?" I asked, preferring it this way for the first time with a new guy. This way I was the one in control and if things got out of hand, which they had in the past, it put me in a good position to get up and leave.

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

Giving him a couple more pumps, I lifted myself to take him in, and man, it was a tight squeeze. I could feel every inch of him as I slowly slid down. I really wasn't sure there would be enough room, but sure enough, we were pelvis to pelvis in no time. He stilled me before I could move again, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Just...ugh...give me a second. You're so tight that I'm...god, I don't want to blow my load too soon."

I leaned down and kissed him while he got his shit together. Soon his hips flexed, and we began a slow and steady rhythm. He was hitting me in all the right spots, and for the first time ever, I came during sex without diddling myself.

"Oh, Emmett, shit!" I cried out, grabbing my tits. "Don't stop!"

He didn't. If anything, he seemed to find some sort of new determination and he picked up his pace. I leaned down and pinched his nipples inciting a whimper from him before his face screwed up.

"I...shit...gonna...fuuuuuck..." he groaned as I felt him spasm inside me. He seemed to pulse forever!

Overwhelmed and exhausted, I slumped down and rested on his chest, listening to his heart beating at a frantic rate. His big hands came up and ran over my hair as he planted sweet kisses atop my head.

"Thanks, Rosie. That was awesome."

"No, thank _you_, Emmett. That was seriously the best sex I've ever had."

I felt him smile against my head. "Me too. I'd say that was a pretty good way to pop my cherry."

"What?" I asked, lifting my head.

"You just totally took my V-card, Rosie. Thanks for making it so fucking amazing."

How had this incredible specimen of man never had sex before now? I looked down at his face again, grabbing a flashlight to get a closer look. "Emmett, how old are you?"

"Old enough to have just had the best sex of my life. Why?"

Sitting up, I dismounted from his baloney pony and grabbed my shorts. "Seriously, how fucking old are you?"

"Does it matter?" He looked confused and hurt. "I thought...well...I'm, uh, eighteen?"

Grabbing his balls in my hand, I twisted slightly, garnering a yelp. "If you value your boys, you'll tell me how old you are."

He whimpered and I instantly felt bad, but kept my hold on his nuts. "I'm...fuck...please don't tell Garrett that I told you. He won't bring me back."

"Fine, I won't say anything. Please tell me you're not jailbait."

When he moved to sit, I released my hold on him, then handed him his pants as he removed the used condom and wrapping it very carefully in a tissue he pulled from his pocket. The poor guy looked sad. "Well, that depends. What's jailbait age in Canada?"

"Where are you from? Who the hell are you?"

There was a sad sigh before he opened his mouth and shocked the hell out of me.

"My name is Emmett Cullen, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm from Forks in Washington State. My parents shipped me and my younger brother here so they could go off and do whatever. I didn't want to be here, but now I'm glad I came. Heh, heh, no pun intended."

"You're _sixteen?_"

**Emmett**

Oh shit, this wasn't good. Why the hell couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut. Here I had just lost it to the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my sorry eyes on, and I had to blow it by telling her. Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck. She was sitting there beside me looking like she wanted to puke.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I'll...I'll go. Tell Garrett that I'm down at the canoe if you see him." I wanted to go and hide my shame in the dark with the mosquitoes and the crazy canoe-attacking man-eating lake loons. Maybe if I was lucky, one of them would eat me.

I stood up and pulled on my hoodie.

"Wait, Emmett, I'm sorry too. I didn't know." I felt her warm hand reach out and take mine. "Want to go sit down by the water and talk?"

"Sure. But first, Rosie, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen," she said, sighing. "I'm starting university in the fall. Shit, isn't this a conundrum."

I pulled her to her feet so we could go back down by the lake. She held my hand, and I smiled. I must have done something right because she didn't seem to be as disgusted by the age difference. By the time we made it down to a set of rocks by the canoes, she was kissing me.

"This is wrong," she said between kisses. "This is so fucking wrong, but..." she paused as her tongue slipped deep into my mouth. "But you're just so..."

"Fuckable?"

Rosie laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I...this is...I don't...Look, Emmett," she finally spit out. "I don't date kids. I have _never_ dated anyone younger than me; in fact, my last boyfriend was a junior in university."

My shoulders slumped as I realized that this was probably the first and last time I would ever lay eyes and hands on this hot woman. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I never..."

A finger placed over my lips silenced me. "It's not your fault, Emmett. The strange thing is, it's not bothering me as much now. I mean, you don't look like a kid, and...you're technically not jailbait. You really know how to...um..."

"Make you see fireworks?"

She laughed. "Yeah, make me see fireworks. Especially for a virgin! Where did you learn how to do that with your tongue?"

"My dad's a doctor and has lots of anatomy books around," I said, shrugging. "Not to mention I spent last summer with my cousin Demetri, and he really knows his shit. He taught me everything I know."

Rosie's hands snaked down to grab me as she attacked my mouth again. "You," she panted, "are a good student."

We sat there and made out and talked until the guys came back. When I stood to leave, Rosie pulled me back. "Emmett, I want to see you again, that is, if you want to see me."

"Really?" I was shocked, considering her reaction to me earlier. "I'd really like that."

"Garrett?" she called out to him. "Come here."

My freshly-fucked buddy walked over, grinning stupidly. "What's up, Rosie?"

"Bring Emmett back with you in two days. Got it? Make sure he's here."

Garrett looked at me, at Rosie, then back at me. I have to say that I was a little hurt by his shock. "Really?"

Rosie pulled me over to her and planted a super hot kiss on me. "Really. This guy is better than Canada Day fireworks."

He grinned. "Well, alright, then. Emmett, you're coming back with me in two days. Now, come on. We've got to go."

I kissed Rosie one last time, groped her awesome tits for good measure, and promised I'd rock her world again in a couple of days.

_July 20_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Thank you so much for sending us to summer camp. Edward and I are both learning a lot—he's got a band here, and I've been taking very involved lessons in Roses. I've been asked to come back next year as a junior counsellor if I want to continue taking care of the Roses. Can I come back? Please? I really don't want to leave. Camp Tomahawk has been the most amazing experience ever._

_Love you,_

_Emmett_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah...how was that? A tad bit different than what you're used to from me, eh?<em>**


End file.
